creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
S'aghatoth
We asked for knowledge. We got it. Our world was full of knowledge: knowledge ranging from mathematics to alien biology, from ancient philosophies to high cosmic mechanics. We knew how to create life, preserve youth, travel instantaneously to the boundless space: we knew a lot, maybe too much, but we wanted more. Hungry for new knowledge, we entered in dark areas, places where a living mind should never set his eyes on. This caught his attention; he knew that we were ready. So he came. Under the guise of a tall man with reptilian features, he came among us. He wore a black decorated dress, featuring various ornaments, that reminded us the clothes we had seen wearing from primitive Atlantean priests. We didn’t know what race he was or from what planet he came, he didn’t want to reveal to us, but his knowledge and arts were far superior to ours. Therefore, hungry, we asked and demanded, bewitched by his teachings. He spoke about unknown physical dimensions, revealed obscure and hidden cosmic phenomena, provided us with notions of unexplored science and alien cultures. In return he asked for our souls and we, fools, we were happy to deliver them, convinced to swap uncertainty for knowledge. And our planet began to die under the weight of a knowledge too great to be sustained. The nights had become cold, the moons were gone for years. It did not make sense to rely on the time of the days and the seasons; but when we realized it, was too late. Never satisfied with the knowledge that he gave us, in fact, we asked more and more and he seemed happy to bestow, so lightly, too burdensome secrets. One day, finally, when our world was overflowing with knowledge, he led us on a starless night, to dry deserts of rubble and debris. And there, in the company of the darkness of the cosmos, illuminated only by the dim light of blasphemous auroras, he began to speak about the entities that rule the World. To the immense crowd, gathered under the Wall of Night, in the Valley of Shadows, he told about Akatoph and Syeep'kha, about the childish and arrogant Lord of the Cosmos Sol'Pharazor and about many other holy and impious gods who inhabited the universe. Then, after the incredulity and the screams of the skeptics, we asked him to reveal his identity – that before he kept hidden with such ostentation - and he revealed it. When our eyes saw his true form, the form of an Ancient God, our minds and our brains did not resist and melted away. The screams of terror and horror sounded distorted in the vacuum of space when our souls were ripped from our bodies and traveled to the unimaginable dimensions of his court. There, far away from drifting galaxies, far beyond the knowable limits of the cosmos, where space and time themselves originated and yet don’t have any value, we saw "our destroyer", the impious Lord of Knowledge, the profane snake with seven eyes, crowned by the same amount of black tentacles, whose name is S'aghatoth. We asked for knowledge. He stole ours, along with our souls. Now we are condemned to suffer at his court until the end of the cycles. Category:Lovecraftian Category:Gods